


Everything

by leobrat



Category: Greek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing goes as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

Nothing has worked out the way he thought it would.

For a while, he thought that he and Casey would be taking on the world together. Power couple in Washington, or maybe New York…maybe going into politics together. They talked about it all the time. A Bill and Hillary, without all the baggage that came along with it. But then again, there’s no such thing as no baggage in politics (or no baggage when it came to him and Casey).

And then there was Frannie, who would have fit easily into the Trophy Wife role. And she made it no secret that she was fully auditioning for it. She would have played it perfectly, too, managing society and politics and media. She was made for that life. He’s so glad he didn’t end up like that.

And then there was Rebecca…who made it clear that there would be no future for them.

Which is why his life has been such a wonderful, crazy, twisted surprise.

He was supposed to be a senator, or at least a hotshot with his own firm of a couple hundred attorneys under him. Not running a private practice with his wife, who was even tougher before a jury than he was. He was supposed to be an absentee father, the way his father was, only seeing his kids when their nanny trotted them out to say hello every now and then. Not clearing his schedule on Tuesday afternoons so he could coach soccer for his boys and sitting through ballet practice for his little girl on Saturdays.

Rebecca is very proud that Amanda seems to have the best form in her class.

“They’re _three_ ,” he whispers to his wife, smiling and waving at their daughter.

“Well, it’s never too early to start cultivating talent,” she smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

Nothing has turned out the way it was supposed to. Thank God for that.


End file.
